The Ties That Bind
by Kireiko
Summary: An unknown past... a hidden history... memories locked away. A fate that proves to be inescapable, will be the fate that cements the bonds between the lives of twelve individuals. A fate that changes their lives for better or for worse?


**Author's note: 1.**This is my first fanfic, and although it would probably shatter my newly found courage to actually commit thoughts to paper, er, text... I would gladly accept any flames(but more happily)reviews that come my way. Either way, let me know what you guys think, ne?

2. The beginning of this story is a bit abrupt, but rest assured, all things will be explained in good time. All I ask for is patience minnasan. Like I said previously, it is my first fic, so there are bound to be few newbie nuances (read: mistakes) along the way. I apologize in advance any screamingly obvious no-no's I may or may not be making...

**Disclaimer:** Like many before me, I lament at the fact that Rurouni Kenshin does not, and will not ever belong to me... (sniff) but a girl can dream can't she? All hail Watsuki-sama!! Please note that all original Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro and the original character (who is yet to be named in this fic) belongs to me... with that said... On with the story

* * *

**The Ties That Bind **by Kireiko

**Chapter 1** - Prideful Notions

"I seem to remember a time…" an almost forgotten yet familiar voice began, "when I couldn't even get you to settle down long enough to tie your sandals…" as these words broke into Shinomori Aoshi's reverie, he heard the tell-tale signs of a tea tray being prepared before him.

And the unmistakable sound of steady footsteps advancing upon him.

As the hauntingly familiar voice continued, "Much less even to sit still enough to eat, or to concentrate on your calligraphy," more comforting and recognizable sounds made themselves known to him.

The chink of china on china…

The gentle swirl of hot tea while it settled in the tea pot as the tray was set down…

And the reassuring smell of jasmine and sakura blossoms wafting into the temple surroundings…

All the while that seemingly not-quite-placed yet sociable voice resumed it's onslaught to his senses. "Or to even just be quiet really – you were just so full of energy! But, that's to be expected at that tender young age, ne?" the voice confided assuredly, and he heard the unfamiliar visitor kneel while he watched the tea tray slide forward towards his side, out of the corner of his eyes.

"And now," his unknown assailant continued behind him, "after almost 20 years, I find you not only sitting still, not only being perfectly quiet, but that you are, in fact, _meditating_…"

'Think, Shinomori, _think!_ ' his brain cautioned him to process. True, Shinomori Aoshi was a man of caution, calm and control, so he reflexively reached for his kodachi. His ears registered the long familiar sounds of tea service, but the voice brought with it a sliver of confusion, the unknown. But try as he might, he could hear no vein of menace in that voice. Then an unbidden voice whispered… _"no reason for alarm…" _

'No reason for alarm??' his brain countered. This person professed to know of long forgotten old habits, long forgotten moments, professed to know him of another time when he himself had no recollection of said person, moments, or things, and he was doing… nothing. _That_, his brain broadcasted, should have been reason enough to merit some cause for concern.

Shinomori prided himself on knowing his situations, his state of mind, his surroundings… least above all else what the hell was going on around him.

He prided himself on being prepared for anything. Not, his brain hissed, sitting around as if it were perfectly normal that at what should have been an absolute stranger would come unannounced, intrude upon him during his quiet meditation, and serve him tea. Most of all, what should have set off the first warning flag, was that he was not in fact preparing himself for what should have been an inevitable confrontation, was what should of been to say the least, _alarming_ in itself.

Shinomori had yet to set eyes upon his unknown visitor, so he steeled himself for the obligatory first meeting. If he was unprepared for the onslaught her voice was having on his auditory senses, to say that locking eyes upon his unknown assailant was _unnerving_, was a outright understatment.

If Shinomori Aoshi was capable, he would have uttered a small gasp at that revelation… but he also prided himself in the utmost control of his emotions as well. So he just focused on the razor-sharp eyes that had fixated upon him in return.

'Something about those eyes,' his brain counselled, 'something… something… ??'

'_Dangerous?? _' his brain determined, yet somehow, impossibly, something cautioned him otherwise.

While said razor-sharp eyes continued their thorough observation, the slight, almost indiscernible play of emotions over an otherwise stony façade, did not go unnoticed. At that, the mysterious visitor kept her head low but with a slight lift of the chin, her head tilted sideways and she simply smiled. Though at that angle, her eyes took on a fierce glint and the smile seemed to almost elongate, to almost turn feral in nature.

At that, the impelling voice whispered… "Ara, ara… Time really does change all things, ne… Aoshi?"

* * *

well.... (with one toe nugding the ground nervously) what do you think? (please no rotten tomatoes - thanks!)

Japanese Glossary:

Ara -an expression of surprise,doubled up, equivalent to "my, my"

Kodachi - Shinomori Aoshi's preferred weapons of choice

Minnasan - respected form of "Everyone"


End file.
